fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 031
Victory Percentage Summary Jordan is shown returning to a small abandoned home that he shares with Chris, who is asleep. Chris awakens to see Jordan with a few cuts on his upper arms. Chris jokes at the opponents must be getting tougher. Jordan admits that "they are not all pigeons." Chris asks Jordan is he's any closer to his goal of hunting down a particular emissary of their enemy. Jordan hesitates to answer and Chris pull out a first aid kit, using it to help his friend clean his wounds. At ADS, Johann is presented the prototypes of his company's first set of Pendulum Monster, the "Qli" Archetype an Archetype of Johann's personal artistry and design. Johann goes to the duel simulator and reviews each of the cards, and their Pendulum Scales. He places "Qliphort Stealth" in his Left Pendulum Zone and "Qliphort Shell" in his Right Pendulum Zone, allowing him to Pendulum Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 8. Before he can initiate the Pendulum Summon, his system goes on the fritz and his researchers are forced to shut down the Duel Simulator. Johann returns to his chair and notes that his prototypes are still far away from Allison's Pendulum Monsters. He says that their output is not only weaker but unstable. He recalls Allison's bracelet glowing during her match with Marcus Liszt and suggests that the bracelet may have something to do with the stability of the Pendulum Monsters Allison has. Johann returns his Pendulum Cards to his researchers and intends to help them adjust the energy output and stability of the Pendulum Monsters. Johann continues to look at Allison's profile and her Pendulum Cards. He says that ADS needs more data on Allison's Pendulum Summoning and her monsters. He says that the little information they received from her recent duel against that kid was helpful but not nearly enough to make a finite conclusions on the formula of cracking this code to make efficient Pendulum Summons for the tournament. He then notices a number of 31% and smiles, saying that "we can't have that." At Majestic Star Academy, Harrison is shown dismissing the members of the Student Council. As they all disperse, Harrison stops Allison and asks her about her bracelet, asking about where she got it. Allison explains that he mother bought it for her a long time ago but she never wore it because the bracelet was too big at the time she bought it. Allison explains that she found it in her drawer one day and decided to wear it. Harrison notes that the bracelet after glows as weird times. Allison says that she's noticed that too, but always thought that it had something to do with the light refracted on it. Harrison then asks where she got the Amarillo Gale Dragon. Allison explains that she doesn't mind answering Harrison's questions but asks where they are coming from. Harrison tells Allison that she seems to be a girl wrapped up in a lot of mystery. He comments that she's a good liar, who doesn't break gaze and always keeps her story consistent with the right people without any sign of unnecessary fluster. Allison repeats her question about where this is coming from. Harrison tells Allison that he was interrogated by his father during the day she was kidnapped, and they deduced that a lot of her stories, particularly about the injury on her shoulder did not add up. Allison asks if Harrison is trying to find out her secret and Harrison thus says that it implies Allison does have a secret, a secret that includes how she single-handedly developed Pendulum Monsters and Pendulum summoning. Without missing a beat, Allison says everyone has secrets, but she admits that hers is a little different. To prove her genuity, Allison hands Harrison the Amarillo Gale Dragon, so he can hold it for the entire day. Allison then leaves and her facial expression, while her back is to Harrison, is of tremendous worry. Allison meets with TJ who is in class and Allison asks if the diamond has been communicating with him. TJ says no and asks if it is supposed to to which Allison doesn't have a complete answer, admitting that the Amarillo Gale Dragon hasn't actually given her a full sentence. TJ has a weird feeling and asks Allison if the Amarillo Gale Dragon is on her because he doesn't feel its presence. Allison casually indicates that Harrison is holding onto it for her, which TJ loudly questions. Allison calms him down and admits that Harrison is on to her regarding the Pendulum Summons and her secret, telling him that Harrison was also interrogated by Officer Crawford a detail which TJ forgot to tell Allison. Allison groans not needing too much to happen right now. However, she does question what Julia is doing with the Hope Diamond Dragon. Later on during the day, Allison, Harrison, Maxen, and TJ are called to the chancellor's office. The chancellor once again congratulates Allison, Maxen, and TJ for presenting good duels at the exhibition though a disgruntled Allison is still reminded of her defeat. At any case, he called the the team here but this is about Allison and TJ at the moment. The chancellor explains that since ADS is sponsoring this tournament, they essentially get to make the rules regarding entry. Initially, the participants are hand-picked by the school and though this policy still stands, he turns the team to a video sent by Johann. Johann explains that the Duel Team for each school will consists of eight duelists but these eight duelists must have an average win ratio of 60% over the course of at least 50 Action Duels since the duelists' enrollment at their respective academy. Johann insists to install this rule because he wants to ensure that all of the duelists in the tournament are at their best physical condition as well as ensuring that only the best duelists are actually in the tournament. However, he also adds that if the duelist earns six victories in Action Duels in a row against at least four duelists outside of their own academy, that also counts as valid entry into the tournament. At the end of video, the headmaster apologizes saying that he installed the school policy to reserve Action Duels for primarily the juniors and seniors leaving Allison and TJ in a bind regarding participation. TJ complains that he has over 90% victory average while Allison tries to whistle away her abysmal victory percentage. The headmaster explains that this rule is not an issue for most other schools because they have their students hit the ground running with Action Duels. Allison asks what she and TJ need to do next. Maxen clarifies saying that they have to duel like their is no tomorrow, which the headmaster says is essentially the case. TJ asks where they are going to find six opponents to duel and that's only if they win six in a row. Maxen says that he can give Allison and TJ at least one duel from someone in his class but they have to find the other five on their own. The headmaster says that the tournament is still months away, so they have time. Harrison agrees to arrive Allison and TJ to have duels in the next few days with members of the junior class, but he says that he also needs to focus devoting a portion of his time getting four new members for their team between the Freshman, Sophomore, and Junior Classes who need to meet the requirements. The headmaster again apologizes for this inconvenience but Allison says that it will be good practice for her Pendulum Summoning and the city does have a Solid Vision center where they can have duels on the weekend or after school. Alison remains positive, saying that this doesn't have to be difficult but TJ reminds her that other schools are still faced with this dilemma as well, so there will be several duelists equally determined to beat them to enter the tournament. At lunch, Allison and TJ sit together with Allison much more nervous about the next six duels that she has to win in a row in order to compete in the upcoming tournament. TJ says that he's more concerned about the physical aspect of the Action Duels and Allison just tells him to do more push-ups and he he'll be fine. Allison begins to tell TJ that she wants to go to the card shop later, but just then, Xavier walks over and TJ gives a cordial greeting to his upperclassman. However, Xavier makes a scene by pushing TJ's tray of food onto the ground. TJ gets upset and Xavier tells the "weakling" to go away while he talks to his girlfriend. TH says that they thought they were becoming friends and Xavier says they'd never be friends. Allison tells them to stop immediately as they are making a scene that will quickly attract attention. Allison gets up and takes Xavier by the hand and leaves the cafeteria while TJ is left to pick up his food. Outside the cafeteria, Allison asks what Xavier's problem is and Xavier steals a long kiss from Allison, pinning her arms to the wall and locking her legs in place. Allison privately states she cannot move and then bites Xavier's lips, causing him to flinch and just as he does, Allison headbutts him to knock him back before clocking him in the jaw. Allison asks what the hell Xavier's problem is, reminding him of the conversation they had about him kissing her like that. Xavier says he didn't do it in public this time, but Allison says it doesn't change anything and repeats her question why he was such a jerk to TJ. Xavier asks why she went on a date with another guy. Allison asks why he's talking about. Xavier tells Allison that she's almost a professional liar but he doesn't want to play those games right now. He says that he heard that she and TJ when to the museum this weekend. Allison says that "date" was heavily supervised and it was business regarding the diamonds and they confirmed that TJ can use one. Xavier says he knows that because "Orlov" told told him, leading Allison to again ask why he was being an ass. Xavier insists that he also has a diamond so if they do something regarding the diamonds they do it together. Allison first says that she has to answer to her father, not Xavier, and she barely answers to her father anyway. Therefore, she wants an explanation for his behavior. But first Allison insists for the umpteenth time that she is not and will never be Xavier's girlfriend. Xavier asks why not, and Allison is taken back. Allison asks who cares why not. Xavier punches a locker hard, which doesn't faze Allison at all, and Xavier says that he likes Allison a lot and wants to be with her. Xavier insists that TJ is the same as him and he won't lose to that scrawny kid. First, Allison demands that Xavier stop insulting her friend. Second, Allison says that she doesn't want to be with someone who would attack her friends and make her feel uncomfortable. Allison repeats that Xavier makes her feel uncomfortable and quite frankly doesn't like to be alone with him outside of a duel. Xavier proposes they do out this weekend. Allison calls him an idiot and begins to leave, and Xavier threatens to tell her father about her Turbo Dueling. Allison viciously tells Xavier that's an empty threat because she could do the same to him and that would ruin his father. Xavier insists that Allison isn't vindictive and she wouldn't rat him or anyone else out. Allison asks why he'd do this when they were becoming friends. Xavier says he's not interested in being Allison's friend but her boyfriend. Allison asks if it matters to him or not that he'd have to threaten her to get a date out of her. Allison then deduces that Xavier's bluffing anyway. Allison says that she can't do anything for a while anyway. She informs him of the string of victories she needs for the Action Duel Tournament so she'll be devoting her time dueling for a good while. Xavier again asks if she'll reconsider and Allison refuses. Allison tells him exactly how kissing Xavier feels to her: disgusting and oppressive. Allison explains that she hates those feelings. Quite frankly, she hates the notion of love to and refuses to lose herself in it. Xavier asks if Allison thinks about sex, and Allison says that he's a girl in puberty: of course she thinks about it. However, Allison says that all of her fantasies of possibly having sex end the same way: emptiness, hating herself for feeling weak, giving up herself to a person who will probably forget her and allowing someone to dominate her body without a fight. Allison says she hates every idea of sex and the idea of allowing someone to touch her so casually that she can barely fathom it. Allison insists that she doesn't want Xavier or anyone else. Allison then leaves and Xavier tries to call her back. Allison returns saying that she only tolerates Xavier because she has to because they are interlocked with these diamonds and their Turbo Dueling secrets, and until the whole situation blows over, she won't be able to shake Xavier no matter how hard she tries. She says that if Xavier doesn't have an apology for her and TJ then she's done talking to him. Allison storms away while Xavier punches another locker in frustration. Meanwhile, Harrison having heard their commotion has been listening behind a wall while looking at the Amarillo Gale Dragon. Allison goes outside for fresh air and time stops, courtesy of Chris. Jordan appears with Allison not in the mood to deal with his clinginess. Jordan appears with a few bandaged cuts and bruises. Allison asks about it, but Jordan cuts her off explaining that all of the diamonds are connected and that he could sense her frustration but his diamond said that she wasn't in any danger. Allison asks that he and Chris go away. Allison explains that he knows Jordan's protectiveness of her is not genuine because she reminds him of someone else he loves and doesn't have the patience to be a substitute. Jordan agrees to leave but asks Allison where the Amarillo Gale Dragon and the Hope Diamond Dragon are. Allison admits that some people are closing in on her secrets, so she locked them away in a safe location. Jordan tells Allison that she is lying, at least partially and leaves it at that. Jordan returns to the roof with Chris who resumes time. Just then the bell rings, signalling the change for a new class. After school, Allison hunts down Harrison and tells him that she needs a duel as soon as possible. He asks why and Allison explains that Xavier is upsetting her and she needs an outlet. Harrison agrees and explains that he already has an opponent lined up for Allison, who thanks him. Before she can leave, Harrison asks if that what Turbo Dueling was for, having an outlet. Allison is stunned with silence. Harrison says that he heard Xavier punching a locker and decided to check it out to see that he an Allison were arguing and they mentioned something about Turbo Dueling. Harrison notes that as long as he's known Allison it has never been discussed that she could Turbo Duel let alone ride a motorcycle or know a single thing about them. Allison says that her grandfather used to Turbo Duel and taught her how to ride one before she came to Majestic Academy. Harrison asks Allison if his is how she gets away with her lies: partial truths. Harrison can tell that Allison wasn't lying about her grandfather but he doubts he actually put Allison behind the wheel of a runner. Allison asks what else Harrison heard. Harrison says he heard that Xavier has a crush on Allison and that Allison finds Xavier and sex disgusting, hinting that she's probably repressed. Harrison then asks Allison where, when, and how she could be a Turbo Duelist, saying that the only answer is that she's in a Duel Gang. However, with her helicopter father, and constant surveillance such a conclusion is virtually impossible because sneaking out of the house for Allison would be quite the feat to continue undetected. Allison asks what Harrison wants. Harrison returns Allison's Amarillo Gale Dragon and says that he wants to know about this dragon and her bracelet before leaving her. Navigation